


I'll Keep You Safe

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark!Newt, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Percival needs to get away find try to hide before "he" catches him





	1. Chapter 1

Percival was panting, his legs hurt from running so much and his chest burned. He opened his eyes couldn't see much it was dark, once his eyes adjusted Percival realize he was in the woods. _DON'T STOP KEEP GOING!!!_ Percival needed to get away before "he" catches him. So he kept running, hopefully  to get the other lost in the woods.

**Percy where are you!**

_Fuck!_

Percival hurried hearing the voice in the distance. If he can find a place to hide maybe in the tree it'll be okay. Thinking quick Percival took off his shoes throwing them somewhere the noise should buy him some time. Percival tired his best to not make to make too much noise, but it was hard.  Why did he even run into the woods?  _Damn it!_ Why did he have to leave in a quiet area? Percival stopped everything he was doing, he heard crunching noises. Percival stayed absolutely  still placing his hand over his mouth the other holding a rock. He prayed to God that he won't be found, just give him a way to escape. **Percy I found you.**  Percival didn't have time to react something stung his neck, he tired to fight back but he's body felt heavy and then everything went black. N **ow let's get you home.**

Percival woke up, body felt very numb he scanned his surrounds no longer in the woods but some building. There were cages, chairs, tools scattered around. He spotted a large door right across from him. He couldn't really stand so instead he tired crawling. Percival didn't get far feeling something choking him, placing his hand on his neck there was a collar. Turning around there was a pole with a chain attached to it. _No No No_ Percival pulled and pulled but it was no use. _Find something anything! He'll be back!_ Percival crawled over to a table hoping something was there to defend himself. He heard the door open, Percival didn't even bother to look he hide behind the table, he refuses to see "him".

" **Percy? Oh there you are come out of there, it's okay."** Percival shook his head, but he didn't have a choice his leg was grab pulling him away from the table. He closed his eyes _don't look at him!_ " **Percy why are you shaking? It's me Newt your friend."** That was a lie, this wasn't Newt his _friend_. Newt wouldn't act like this do these things, this was someone else. Percival open his eyes looking at the imposter, he regretted looking at him. _Newt_ eyes were empty so it wasn't him, sure he looked like Newt, talked like him, but it **wasn't** **him.**   Percival face was touched he jumped backing away, Newt got closer which made Percival kick him in the face. That earned him a punch to the face, then his hair was grabbed. " **That was very rude Percival. Don't do that again or else."**   Newt let go of Percival he signed calming himself down then smiled, it made Percival cringe. " Why are you doing this? T-this isn't you, who are you?" Newt gave him a confused look then laughed, Percival winced  it sounded so off. _This isn't Newt. It's someone else, it.....it has to be someone else._ Newt cupped Percival's face so that they were making eye contact, brown eyes looked into green empty ones. That sent a chill down Percival's spine. 

" **Percy it is me silly. I'm doing this to help you. You work so  hard and your work is too dangerous. I couldn't take it anymore watching you harm yourself. "**

Percival eyes widen, Newt was-did kidnap him because of his job! Percival shocked  this wasn't real, he was about to yell but Newt covered his mouth shushing him.

" **It's okay Percy. You're with me now. I'm going to take care of you keep you safe. Forever."**  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 in Newt's pov  
> Also warning for death and Newt being "off"

Percival has been rather _difficult_ with his new surroundings.  Having him in the warehouse wasn't the best decision I suppose but I moved him to more comfortable area. I couldn't have Percy see his new home so I had to make him fall asleep. I feed him doughnuts which are his favorite. " I-I'm not hungry." I laughed to myself such a silly man, " Percy eat this then we'll leave here. Please the sooner you eat the quicker we can go." I tell him that and he eats the pastry.  He feel asleep so quickly it was so cute seeing his face relaxed, this is what he needs relaxation having someone take care of him. He'll be so happy I'm taking care of him......

Percy was still asleep I moved him to one of my rooms no windows however I don't want him getting overwhelmed. He'll be so happy that I removed the chain ( shame I did it in the first place but it was for the best.) I left the collar on him the blue leather with red stitching looked beautiful on him.  Hmm I wonder if the clothes should stay or not? I'll leave them alone for now.....

Seems Percival having problems trusting me, that hurt a little but I guess I won't blame him. We having dinner beef stew actually, Percy thinks drugs are in it again. " There's nothing wrong with Percy. But here eat mines and I'll eat yours......see tastes very good." We ate in silence Percival asked me to remove the collar, I told him maybe if he's a good boy. After dinner we took a bath together, which was very lovely and Percy seemed to like it too. He even let me wash his hair and give him a kiss, I wanted more but that can wait for now.  I wanted to talk more but Percival said he was tired and he went straight to sleep.  I think he might try to leave so I already locked our door, I'm a light sleeper so if whatever he _tries_ to do I'll know. I'm actually disappointed Percival tried to leave, " **Oh Percy."** I slammed his head against the wall which knocked him out. " Great." Sadly I had to tie him up but he needs to be punished for trying to leave. Now I need to go to the store and buy painkillers, maybe I should buy a gift to say "I'm sorry" Maybe I'm too hard on him......

There's a women talking about Percival. **I hate it!** She's talking about him like she knows him, she tried talking to me but I ignored her. "  Hey Newt right? Mr. Graves friend right? We can't find him anywhere and he hasn't answered his calls. Any clue where he went?" I lied to her and she believed me but I can't have her talking about Percival I just can't. I followed her keeping my distance, she spotted me **good**. Her shocked face was funny asking me silly questions like why I had a knife. That just made me laugh more even when I stabbed her, she wasn't screaming anymore. I have to get rid of the body now, and remove of traces of her.  Percy must be worried about me if the stupid girl hadn't talk I would have already been home. Oh well this won't take long......

Percival is screaming at me, eyes filled with fear.  I'm still covered in blood, I was being impatient if I took care of the body I could have spared some time cleaning myself up.  Percival was thrashing trying to get away from me. " Percy calm down it's not even my blood." Appears that didn't help, his screaming is getting louder its.....upsetting really. Saying calm down and petting his hair isn't working so I hit his head again. " This hurts me more you know, I'm sorry." I removed the rope on him expect on, at least when he wakes up his body won't be too sore. I got to the bathroom to clean myself up after I snuggle next to Percy going to sleep. I smiled at his face so peaceful. I'll work on getting him to relax when awake but for now this is fine. He's safe and with me, that's all I need.

**For now.....**

**Author's Note:**

> Think I'll make a part 2 of this......maybe


End file.
